Une nuit à la bibliothèque
by Eldonyx
Summary: Un projet à rendre et pas assez de temps : le pire cauchemar de tout étudiant. Et avec toutes ces recherches à faire et ces textes à rédiger, on ne voit souvent pas plus loin que le bout de son nez…
1. Une nuit à la bibliothèque

_Un projet à rendre et pas assez de temps : le pire cauchemar de tout étudiant. Et avec toutes ces recherches à faire et ces textes à rédiger, on ne voit souvent pas plus loin que le bout de son nez…_

 **Une nuit à la bibliothèque**

La nuit est tombée, mais pas depuis longtemps; par une fenêtre du studio, une bande plus claire est encore tout juste visible à l'horizon.

Pourtant, lorsque Marinette ouvre la porte, elle trouve sa colocataire déjà couchée.

« Alya, est-ce que ça va? »

En guise de réponse, son amie s'enfonce plus profondément sous ses couvertures avec un grognement.

« Veux-tu bien éteindre cette fichue lumière? »

Marinette cligne des yeux, surprise, avant de réaliser de quoi il est question et de s'empresser d'actionner à nouveau l'interrupteur.

« Oh, désolée! » Le studio est replongé dans le noir – ou à peu près, puisqu'un réverbère est planté juste de l'autre côté de la rue, bien en face de leur fenêtre, fournissant assez de lumière pour que la nouvelle venue puisse se déplacer sans plus de maladresse qu'à l'habitude.

« Est-ce que ça va, Alya? Es-tu malade? » Demande-t-elle à nouveau lorsqu'elle a finalement réussi à se défaire de sa pile de livres et de son sac sans rien faire tomber et sans perdre les clés qu'elle a encore en main – un exploit, pour elle.

« J'ai eu une nuit presque blanche hier, j'avais deux examens ce matin, et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à couvrir l'affaire de la Sauterelle. Je veux juste _dormir_ », réplique plaintivement son amie.

 _Oh. Bien sûr_. Alya a passé tout l'après-midi à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville pour suivre les méfaits du dernier akumatisé en date. Il faut bien admettre que la jeune femme est devenue toute une athlète depuis quelques années, avec sa détermination à enregistrer les exploits des deux superhéros parisiens (et donc à les suivre partout dès qu'ils se montrent, y compris au milieu d'une bataille très mouvementée qui a bien dû faire le tour de la ville au grand complet avant d'être finalement résolue), mais même Ladybug est sortie épuisée de ce combat-là, et Alya, elle, n'a pas le bénéfice de la résistance physique accrue d'un hôte de Miraculous.

« Désolée. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de bruit. » Elle aussi ne rêve qu'à son lit douillet, à dire vrai, mais elle ne peut pas encore se le permettre – il lui reste d'abord à envoyer un message d'excuses à son coéquipier pour la rencontre qu'elle a ratée, puis à vérifier si le professeur a répondu à sa question sur le projet à remettre le lendemain –

« Oh mince. _Oh mince_. Ce n'est pas vrai, comment ais-je pu oublier… »

La panique montante de Marinette pousse finalement Alya à se sortir le bout du nez des couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai oublié que mon projet sur l'histoire de la mode était à remettre demain! Je ne l'ai pas fini, il me reste toute une section à rédiger! »

« Ok, ok, du calme, ma grande. Il est à remettre à quelle heure, ton travail? » Sans difficulté malgré sa fatigue, Alya retombe dans ce rôle familier de gérante de crise qu'elle a si souvent adopté au cours des dernières années, non seulement avec ses petites sœurs, mais aussi avec sa meilleure amie.

« Huit heures tapantes », gémit Marinette. « Je n'y arriverai jamais… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire, exactement? »

« Minimum huit pages. » La jeune femme a baissé la tête, défaite. « Je n'ai même pas fini la recherche. »

 _Ok_. Voilà qui ne lui laisse effectivement pas une grande marge de manœuvre.

« Pour combien de points? »

« Euh… la moitié? Le projet compte pour vingt-cinq pourcents du trimestre; je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note, surtout que je suis arrivée en retard au dernier examen… »

 _Bon… Tant pis pour ce qui est de la convaincre que ce n'est pas si grave, donc_. Alya change de tactique.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas si tard. La bibliothèque est encore ouverte. Tu dois avoir besoin des livres de référence, non? »

Marinette hoche la tête, au bord des larmes.

« Alors fais ta recherche ce soir, avant la fermeture. Comme ça, tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut pour la rédaction. Après, s'il n'est pas trop tard, tu pourras commencer à écrire, ou alors lève-toi très tôt demain matin si tu es trop fatiguée ce soir. Travaille étape par étape et tout ira bien, je t'assure. »

« Si tu le dis… » Marinette soupire, l'air peu convaincue mais plus aussi paniquée. Puis elle hoche la tête, déterminée à au moins faire de son mieux. Alya observe la transformation avec satisfaction.

« Bien. Maintenant, _vas-y_. » _Et de grâce, laisse-moi dormir!_ (Mais ça, Alya ne le dira certainement pas à voix haute!)

Marinette la remercie profusément, rassemble ses affaires. Le temps qu'elle passe à nouveau la porte de leur studio, dans l'autre sens cette fois, sa colocataire dort déjà.

XXX

Elle n'a fermé les yeux qu'un instant, lui semble-t-il, mais quand Marinette relève la tête, les lumières de la bibliothèque sont éteintes, il fait nuit noire, et tout est silencieux.

 _Hein?_ Encore à moitié endormie, la jeune femme a du mal à faire le focus sur la petite forme rose qui volète à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Tu t'es endormie, Marinette! » couine la délicate créature. « La bibliothèque est fermée; je crois que l'employée ne t'a pas vue… »

Marinette se frotte les yeux. _Il ne manquait plus que ça_ … En même temps, ce n'est pas si surprenant, vu le recoin reculé où elle s'est installée.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée, Tikki? »

Le Kwami hausse les épaules, l'air embarrassé.

« J'étais dans ton sac; je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite… Et puis, après, ça n'aurait rien donné de te réveiller. »

Marinette ne peut que geindre en réponse, laissant brièvement sa tête retomber sur l'épais volume de mode qui lui a servi d'oreiller improvisé. _Et puis zut_.

Elle se lève, s'étire – elle a le cou et les épaules en compote – et jette un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. _4h37_. Moins de quatre heures pour finir son projet. Et lorsque, en se guidant avec l'éclairage de son portable, elle parvient à l'entrée pour constater qu'un robuste rideau de fer bloque le passage vers le corridor où se trouvent les ascenseurs, les escaliers et (ce qui n'est fort heureusement pas encore un problème) les toilettes…

 _Bon_. Tant qu'à être coincée ici, autant continuer à travailler tout en espérant ne pas avoir d'ennuis le matin venu. Marinette retourne vers sa place, rallume son ordinateur tombé en veille, repêche la lampe de poche qui traîne toujours au fond de son sac à dos depuis l'époque lointaine où Chloé Bourgeois adorait éteindre (bon, d'accord, faire éteindre par Sabrina) l'éclairage des salles de bain lorsqu'il y avait du monde dans les cabines… Puis elle se remet à l'ouvrage.

XXXXXXX

Le ciel rosit, le soleil se lève.

Marinette, les yeux brûlants et la tête lourde, prend une petite pause pour admirer le spectacle. Cela va être une journée magnifique, avec juste quelques petits nuages pour décorer le ciel ici et là.

 _7h00_. Il lui reste juste la correction et la bibliographie à faire. Enfin!

 _7h30_. La bibliothèque ouvre à huit heures, mais les bibliothécaires doivent bien arriver avant, non? Les gardiens de sécurité devraient bientôt commencer à faire le tour pour ouvrir les portes fermées à clé durant la nuit, en tout cas.

 _7h40_. Puisqu'il n'y a toujours personne dans les environs, Marinette se permet un petit cri de victoire. Son projet est fini! Il n'est pas aussi soigné qu'elle l'aurait voulu, bien sûr, mais elle est à court de temps : dès que l'impression est terminée, elle rassemble ses affaires et va se poster près de l'entrée, prête à se ruer dehors dès que quelqu'un viendra ouvrir, ce qui ne devrait vraiment plus tarder maintenant.

 _7h50_. Toujours personne à l'horizon. Même dehors par la fenêtre, le campus semble désert. Il devrait au moins y avoir une bibliothécaire présente à cette heure… Ou s'est-elle trompée quelque part, et aujourd'hui est en fait un jour férié, une journée de congé? Marinette est de plus en plus anxieuse. Si les choses continuent ainsi, elle n'aura pas le temps de se rendre au bureau de son professeur avant l'heure limite. Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer une copie de son travail par courriel, histoire de prouver qu'elle l'a bien terminé à temps? Ou peut-être… Son regard glisse sur Tikki, qui tente de la rassurer.

« _Non_ , Marinette », répond le Kwami à sa question muette. « Ce serait un abus de tes pouvoirs, tu le sais. »

« Oui, je sais », soupire sa compagne, dépitée. _Mais ce serait tellement facile pour Ladybug de sortir par une fenêtre, même si la bibliothèque est au deuxième étage_ …

À moins que…

« Chat Noir m'a déjà dit que son Kwami savait forcer les serrures. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir, toi? »

« Marinette! » Proteste vivement Tikki. « Ça ne serait pas honnête! Et non, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose. »

« Désolée, tu as sans doute raison… »

 _7h53_. Finalement, _finalement_! Par une fenêtre entrouverte, Marinette entend du bruit au-dehors, des pas traînants, des clés qui sonnent. Le gardien de sécurité n'est pas visible d'ici, mais ça ne peut être que lui. En bas, une porte s'ouvre, puis se referme. La jeune femme espère juste qu'il ne prendra pas trop de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici, parce que sept minutes pour se rendre jusqu'au quatrième étage d'une bâtisse à l'autre bout du campus, ça risque d'être très serré même si elle court tout du long…

 _Huit heures_. Son projet est officiellement en retard. _Hé merde_ … Et toujours pas de bibliothécaire en vue non plus. Se serait-elle trompée sur les heures d'ouverture?

Mais non. C'est bien indiqué là, sur un écriteau collé au comptoir de prêt : on est jeudi aujourd'hui, et la bibliothèque aurait dû ouvrir à huit heures. Ce n'est pas un jour férié non plus, d'après le calendrier posé sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il encore personne?

Puis l'ascenseur grince et craque, des sons discrets qui, dans le silence tranquille de la bibliothèque vide, sont beaucoup mieux perceptibles qu'à la normale : le gardien de sécurité est en train de monter. Elle va enfin pouvoir sortir!

Mais soudain, Marinette n'a pas du tout envie qu'on sache qu'elle a passé la nuit ici. Et puis, son projet est déjà en retard : qu'elle attende un peu plus pour se faufiler dehors sans être vue ne fera aucune différence, et peut-être gagnera-t-elle-même un peu de temps puisqu'on risque de la questionner sur sa présence si elle se fait remarquer.

Quand l'ascenseur sonne et que les portes s'ouvrent, la jeune femme a pris ses affaires et s'est retirée dans le recoin où on l'a oubliée hier soir, hors de vue de l'entrée. Immobile, le souffle silencieux, elle tend l'oreille.

Des pas traînants, le tintement à voix multiples d'un trousseau de clés. C'est presque amusant de se cacher ainsi alors qu'il n'y a en fait rien à craindre, pour une fois.

 _(Bon, d'accord; elle doit être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait si elle en est à trouver ça drôle.)_

À l'oreille, elle continue à suivre les mouvements du gardien. Très lentement ( _en voilà un autre qui aurait bien besoin d'une tasse de café, on dirait!_ ), celui-ci s'approche de la grille, prend ses clés, déverrouille, raccroche son trousseau à sa ceinture, puis s'éloigne dans l'autre sens, par le corridor qui dessert l'autre aile du pavillon. Bientôt, ses pas traînants disparaissent du paysage auditif.

 _Bingo_. Marinette est libre –

… Et son téléphone vibre.

« Allô? »

« Marinette? Finalement! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de t'appeler, le réseau est surchargé – où es-tu?! Est-ce que tu vas bien?! »

 _Oups… Alya_. Elle a dû s'inquiéter en réalisant que Marinette n'était pas rentrée de la nuit.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste endormie – »

« Tu es encore à la bibliothèque? Tu es seule? »

« Euh… Oui pour les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alya? » Son amie semble… surexcitée? Voire un brin hystérique, on dirait. Rien de très inhabituel, sauf que Marinette sait de source sûre que Ladybug n'a rien fait d'intéressant cette nuit, ce qui serait normalement l'explication la plus probable. Chat Noir, peut-être? Mais après l'Akuma, hier, il avait l'air tout prêt à aller se coucher direct, lui aussi… Autre chose, alors? Un nouvel akumatisé? D'ici, rien ne paraît…

« Tu n'es pas au courant?! »

« Au courant de quoi? »

« Ok… Bon, écoute : reste où tu es, ne bouge pas, ne fait pas de bruit, et surtout, ne laisse personne te voir. J'arrive tout de suite! » Et Alya raccroche sans plus de cérémonie.

Marinette reste un moment à regarder son téléphone, perplexe. Que peut-il bien se passer? Elle échange un regard médusé avec Tikki, puis hausse les épaules. Elle le saura bien assez tôt.

Pour patienter, elle va jeter un coup d'œil sur Internet... Ou du moins, elle essaie : la roue de chargement tourne et tourne pendant deux minutes, puis cinq. Qu'elle cherche à accéder au Ladyblog ou au site de nouvelles locales, son téléphone finit par jeter les armes et l'informer qu'il lui est impossible d'accéder à la Toile. _Zut_. Frustrant mais pas bien étonnant, dans ce vieux bâtiment aux murs trop épais.

Devrait-elle aller rejoindre Alya, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus enfermée?

… _Nah_. Son amie lui a dit de ne pas bouger, et si elle sort, elle risque de la rater. Marinette va plutôt s'installer à la fenêtre.

Dehors, baigné dans la lumière dorée d'un début de matinée frais mais magnifique, le campus est calme, tranquille… désert. Les premiers cours de la journée doivent être commencés à cette heure, c'est vrai, mais la fenêtre étant ouverte, elle aurait dû entendre le brouhaha des étudiants qui se rendaient en classe il y a quelques minutes, non? _Bizarre_. Peut-être y a-t-il une grève, une manifestation à laquelle participe l'université, ou alors une activité spéciale… Entre son emploi du temps trop chargé et sa distraction habituelle, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Marinette ne prend conscience d'évènements de ce genre qu'après qu'ils aient eu lieu. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas aller vérifier sur le site de l'université... Mais à dire vrai, elle est trop fatiguée pour avoir vraiment envie d'investiguer, de toute façon, et Alya sera sûrement au courant, elle : elle n'a qu'à l'attendre.

Au-delà de la grille déverrouillée mais toujours fermée, la porte de l'escalier s'entrouvre. Alya s'étire le cou au-delà pour observer les lieux d'un air méfiant, puis s'élance, s'arrêtant devant le rideau de métal et son amie médusée. Sa blouse est tout de travers et elle a l'air d'avoir couru.

« Salut..? »

Alya a l'air… pas exactement _excitée_ , mais plutôt… quoi? Nerveuse? Effrayée, même? Difficile à dire, et la surprise efface tout le reste lorsqu'elle remarque la grille.

« Tu es enfermée?! »

« Euh… Plus maintenant; le gardien de sécurité vient de passer, il a déverrouillé… »

Mais Alya, visiblement, ne l'écoute pas : elle a sorti de son sac… _Dis donc, c'est une panoplie de cambrioleur, ça?_

Voilà qui expliquerait comment elle arrive à suivre Ladybug dans certaines de ses escapades, en tout cas…

Alya tente d'insérer un instrument dans la serrure.

« C'est déjà déverrouillé, je te dis! », répète Marinette en poussant la grille sur le côté; celle-ci se replie obligeamment en accordéon.

« Oh. » Son amie cligne des yeux, un instant interdite, puis récupère son instrument et se faufile par l'ouverture à toute vitesse.

« Le gardien est passé? Tu l'as vu? » _Oh oui, elle a définitivement l'air inquiète_.

« Non. » Marinette hésite, gênée. « J'avais peur d'avoir des ennuis; je n'ai pas osé me montrer… »

« Ah. Bien… Et il est toujours dans les parages? »

« Il est parti – Alya, _qu'est-ce que tu fais_? » Plutôt que de ranger son instrument, son amie s'est retournée, a refermé la grille, et s'applique maintenant à… quoi? La _reverrouiller_!?

« Toi, tu n'as pas vu les dernières nouvelles, hein? » Venant d'Alya, c'est une question normale, presque routinière : étant souvent aux premières loges sous son identité secrète, Marinette ne suit généralement pas les actualités avec grande assiduité. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, le ton de son amie semble un peu trop agressif, tendu. Et ses mains se sont mises à trembler, si fort qu'elle a du mal à manipuler son instrument.

Pour la première fois de la journée, son travail écrit sur l'histoire de la mode n'est plus le principal souci de Marinette. Ce n'était pas dans son intention, mais lorsqu'elle répond, c'est avec l'intonation autoritaire caractéristique d'une Ladybug qui veut des réponses, et qui les veut _maintenant_.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ »

Son amie paraît un instant interloquée par son ton, mais a visiblement plus important en tête : elle se remet aussitôt.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment ça a commencé : mes sources sont un peu confuses… mais on a un début d'épidémie de zombisme en cours. »

Marinette s'étouffe avec sa salive.

« P-pardon?! »

« Oui, je sais… » Un petit rire nerveux, forcé.

« Tu es sérieuse?! »

Alya hoche la tête. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui voudrait que la réponse puisse être n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Mais il n'y a pas eu le moindre cas d'infection en sol européen depuis cinquante ans, au moins! »

« Berlin en 1945, si on ne compte pas les évènements en URSS dans les années soixante-dix », corrige son amie machinalement. « Et rien en France depuis 1917. »

Un court silence tandis que Marinette digère la nouvelle. La grille à nouveau verrouillée, son amie fait disparaître son instrument dans le sac à dos qu'elle porte encore sur les épaules et tire sur les barreaux pour s'assurer que rien ne bouge.

« Tu es sûre? » demande-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix. Le zombisme, ce n'est pas matière à rigolades.

« Plutôt, oui », lui répond Alya avec une pointe d'humour noir. « J'ai failli me faire bouffer en venant ici. Deux fois. »

Marinette ouvre des yeux ronds, horrifiée.

« T'inquiètes, ils ne m'ont pas touchée », Alya s'empresse de préciser pour la rassurer. « C'est passé un peu près, quand-même », admet-elle ensuite avec un frisson.

« Tu es _sûre_ que ce n'est pas le résultat d'une nouvelle attaque d'Akuma? » Marinette préfèrerait. De _beaucoup_. Papillon est peut-être un fou, mais ses supervilains, aussi terrifiants fussent-ils, n'ont jamais été la cause directe du moindre décès.

« Certaine », répond sombrement son amie. Ses yeux sont hantés, soudainement; elle frissonne de plus belle. « Quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer sur le palier juste sous le nôtre; je suis allée voir ce qui se passait… » Un haussement d'épaules et un faible sourire d'autodérision. « Je suis sortie par la fenêtre et j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit sur la corniche à attendre qu'ils s'en aillent – et je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils ne m'avaient même pas remarquée. Quelle héroïne je fais! »

« La – la corniche qui passe sous notre fenêtre? » Marinette blêmit. _Celle qui fait à peine dix centimètres de large, qui est pleine de fil barbelé anti-pigeons et que même Ladybug a eu du mal à négocier, la seule fois qu'elle s'y est risquée?_ Et Alya est d'une stature beaucoup plus robuste, ce qui signifie que son centre d'équilibre devait être plus éloigné du mur, sans compter qu'elle était probablement pieds nus, ou au mieux en pantoufles…

Son amie hoche la tête.

 _Tu es beaucoup plus brave que moi_.

« Ça va? » demande-t-elle plutôt.

Alya se passe une main sur les yeux. « J'ai eu peur, mais… oui, ça va aller. » Marinette lui laisse quelque secondes pour se redonner une contenance, puis se lance :

« Sais-tu quelle est la gravité de l'épidémie? »

Son amie hausse les épaules.

« Internet est hors service et le réseau cellulaire aussi, la plupart du temps; je suis déjà surprise d'être arrivée à te joindre… Tout ce que j'ai comme infos, c'est du bouche à oreille », l'avertit-elle d'abord. Puis elle soupire.

« On pense que ça a dû commencer hier soir, pas très tard – peut-être même avant que tu ne sois repartie pour venir ici. Notre quartier et le campus sont touchés. Toute la zone jusqu'à l'aéroport aussi, à ce qu'il paraît : c'est de là que seraient venus les zombies. J'ai croisé quelques gars tout à l'heure qui pensent que c'est une attaque terroriste. »

Marinette porte une main à sa bouche, choquée.

« _Non_ … » Les bombes et les tireurs fous, c'est une chose – et c'est arrivé un peu trop souvent en France ces dernières années – mais qui peut être assez détraqué pour causer volontairement une épidémie de zombisme? Même les pires fanatiques ne devraient jamais tomber aussi bas.

Alya hausse les épaules. « C'est une théorie. »

« Et Ladybug et Chat Noir? »

« Aucun signe de Ladybug », répond son amie avec une grimace inquiète. « Chat Noir aurait été aperçu à quelques reprises cette nuit, mais personne n'était certain de son identification – c'était juste une ombre qui filait de toit en toit. De toute façon, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre des zombies… »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils vont trouver un moyen d'aider », la rassure Marinette gentiment. _Chat Noir va probablement bien, donc_. Intérieurement, elle se permet un soupir de soulagement.

Puis un détail lui vient à l'esprit.

« Dis donc, Alya… le gardien de sécurité qui est venu ouvrir, tu penses que c'est un zombie, pas vrai? »

« Oh, définitivement. À part toi, tout le monde doit savoir ce qui se passe depuis des heures; il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'ici, sinon. »

« Mais il est _venu déverrouiller_ », Marinette insiste. « Si c'était un zombie… »

« Il serait resté planté debout comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un attire son attention? » Termine Aya à sa place. « Ça, c'est un mythe, ma belle. Sans stimuli, les zombies ont plutôt tendance à suivre leur petite routine habituelle… Le gardien est peut-être mort, mais il continue à faire sa ronde. Il devait être en retard, non? »

Marinette hoche la tête, muette. _Dire qu'elle a envisagé de se montrer!_

« Les zombies distinguent le jour de la nuit, mais à part ça, ils n'ont pas vraiment de notion du temps. Il va probablement même refaire le tour ce soir pour tout reverrouiller, si rien ne le distrait – moi, j'ai vu un éboueur à la cage thoracique défoncée, tout à l'heure. »

« Oh. C'est – »

Une porte qui claque quelque part.

À l'unisson, les deux jeunes femmes se figent et tendent l'oreille.

Un cliquetis de clés; des pas traînants qui se rapprochent.

Marinette et Alya se dévisagent avec horreur.

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était parti? Accuse cette dernière dans un chuchotement.

« Oui – dans l'autre aile! » riposte Marinette encore plus bas.

Alya souffle un juron qu'elle ne s'est sans doute jamais hasardée à employer à la maison.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le mentionner plus tôt? » Bougonne-t-elle. « Enfin… La grille devrait le retenir, tant qu'il ne rameute pas trop de copains. Il n'y a pas une autre sortie, par derrière? On devrait passer par là. »

« La porte des employés, tu veux dire? » Marinette hésite. « Celle qui est toujours verrouillée? »

« Pas pour moi. » Son amie tapote la pochette où elle a rangé ses outils de cambrioleur avec assurance.

Les pas se rapprochent, sans jamais changer de cadence. Le gardien zombifié risque de tourner le coin d'un instant à l'autre.

Marinette accepte le plan d'un signe de tête, et toutes deux tournent finalement dos à la grille.

Juste à temps pour voir la bibliothécaire, le teint gris et les yeux vides, fondre sur elles avec un monstrueux rictus affamé.

Le tapis épais continue à amortir ses pas, et seules le tintement des clés qui pendent encore à son cou tordu annonce sa venue.

Par-derrière, les pas traînants accélèrent brusquement.

XXX

AN : Et une petite histoire de zombies pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra… (Qui adore les zombies et qui m'a fait découvrir _Miraculous_ , alors ça semblait tout naturel de mélanger les deux!)


	2. Une nuit sur les toits

NdA :

Oui, j'avais dit que ce serait un one-shot… Chat Noir ne m'a pas laissé faire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une nuit sur les toits**

Les dernières lueurs du jour trouvent Adrien Agreste confortablement assis sur un toit, Plagg roulé en boule sur les tuiles encore tièdes à côté de lui.

Entre les derniers examens et une attaque d'Akuma particulièrement mouvementée, la journée a été dure, et aucun des deux n'est particulièrement alerte.

Il faudra bien bouger éventuellement, Adrien le sait, car le temps rafraîchit et il commence à avoir faim; mais pour l'instant, il peut encore se permettre quelques instants de paix, perché aussi loin de la civilisation qu'on puisse l'être dans une ville aussi populeuse et mouvementée que Paris.

Dès qu'il rentrera, l'incessant tourbillon des mille-et-un devoirs placés sur les épaules d'Adrien Agreste reprendra, mais pour l'instant, perché anonyme et invisible sur le toit de son appartement, il savoure le soulagement de n'être personne.

Juste pour quelques minutes de plus…

Quelque part dans la direction de l'aéroport, une sirène de police déchire la nuit, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Adrien réalise qu'il s'est endormi. Il n'est pas si tard, encore, mais le ciel s'est complètement assombri à présent, et il est frigorifié – il est plus que temps de rentrer.

« Plagg? » Gentiment, il pousse le kwami du doigt.

« Oh, ça va, ça va, je me lève », grommelle la petite créature. « Tu as intérêt à avoir du camembert pour moi. »

Adrien secoue la tête avec un sourire. Plagg ne changera jamais.

« Tu as déjà mangé », lui rappelle-t-il.

« Et alors? »

Ils savent déjà tous deux que cette deuxième part, l'esprit l'aura de toute façon. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait d'engraisser…

« Je te gâte trop », soupire le jeune homme.

« Je le mérite », riposte Plagg.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'Adrien puisse répondre à cela, alors il se relève et s'étire sans un mot. L'esprit l'imite avec une grâce toute féline avant de léviter pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Une explosion lointaine, brève et sèche comme un coup de fusil, les fait se retourner vivement tous les deux. Rien n'est visible d'ici, évidemment, mais…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le sais? »

Et il y a beaucoup plus qu'une seule sirène, à présent… Seraient-ce des cris qu'il perçoit faiblement?

Pour Adrien, la décision d'investiguer est toute naturelle. Même si ce n'est pas un Akuma (et comme il y en a eu un cet après-midi, il y a bien peu de chances pour que ça en soit un), il sait d'expérience que Chat Noir peut être utile, en situation de crise.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi!_ »

En même temps que se forme le costume-armure si distinctif, ses sens s'affûtent et se déploient, et une force et une énergie surnaturelles l'emplissent. Presque imperceptiblement, l'étudiant s'efface, et Chat Noir prend les devants.

Oui, ce sont bien des cris que lui apporte le vent – des cris d'horreur et de détresse.

D'une torsion du poignet, il étire son bâton en une longue perche et s'élance dans la nuit.

Il n'atteindra jamais l'aéroport.

* * *

Chat Noir vient de se poser sur un nouveau toit lorsqu'il remarque une femme au beau milieu de la rue. Ce n'est pas une avenue très passante mais plutôt une petite rue secondaire, fort heureusement, si bien qu'elle n'est pas en danger immédiat de se faire happer, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas très prudent de sa part.

Tandis qu'il regarde, elle fait quelques pas, et il se rend compte qu'elle boite fortement. Sa posture est étrange, aussi – comme un peu affaissée.

En moins de deux, il est près d'elle sur le tarmac, maintenant tout de même une distance respectueuse pour l'instant – la rue n'est pas très bien éclairée, et il n'est pas garanti qu'elle le reconnaisse immédiatement. Il ne veut pas lui faire peur.

« Madame? Est-ce que ça va? Avez-vous besoin d'aide? »

La femme se tourne vers lui. Les yeux vitreux et dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte et le visage vide, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

Sans répondre, elle commence à s'approcher. Visiblement, elle a un sérieux problème quelque part au niveau de la jambe droite – la hanche, probablement, vu la façon dont elle se tient.

Est-elle sous le choc? Sous influence d'une drogue? Chat Noir hume l'air – et fige. Il ne le remarque pas, mais ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête et les oreilles de son costume se couchent presque à plat. Sa ceinture-queue se raidit derrière lui.

Derrière un parfum bon marché, cette femme dégage des relents de terreur, des relents d'une mort récente que la décomposition n'a pas encore rejointe.

Et il y a autre chose, aussi, une odeur sous-jacente, horrible, qu'il ne connait pas mais que tous ses instincts lui hurlent de fuir à tout prix.

Malgré sa démarche pénible, grotesque, elle accélère, et tend vers lui des mains aux doigts crispés comme des serres.

Il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, mais même son ouïe si fine ne perçoit ni le souffle de la femme, ni les battements de son cœur.

L'instant d'après trouve Chat Noir recroquevillé au sommet d'un réverbère, tremblant comme une feuille.

En contrebas, la _chose_ qui a déjà été une femme s'acharne à escalader le poteau de métal, en vain – elle n'a ni la force ni la coordination nécessaires pour ce faire, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'acharner.

Il faut bien quelques minutes à Chat Noir pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Alors, sans quitter son perchoir, il déploie à nouveau son bâton et invoque un Cataclysme.

La petite boule de pure destruction, obéissante, y descend jusqu'au bout, et est libérée lorsqu'il touche la chose.

En quelques secondes, celle-ci est entièrement consumée, un peu de cendre qui flotte dans le vent.

Et finalement, Chat Noir peut respirer – la menace est passée.

Pour l'instant.

 _Ces choses-là n'apparaissent jamais seules_.

Il va devoir trouver un toit sûr où se détransformer et nourrir son kwami, à présent. Lui aussi devrait manger un morceau, d'ailleurs (fort heureusement, il n'y a pas que du camembert dans le sac d'Adrien). Dans son esprit, l'idée de rentrer a été complètement effacée.

Ensuite, Chat Noir se mettra en chasse.

* * *

Des Chats, Plagg en a connu des intelligents et des plutôt sots, mais la vitesse avec laquelle son porteur actuel analyse et comprend la situation le surprend.

« Des zombies… la magie de Ladybug ne pourra pas grand-chose contre eux, pas vrai? »

Dès qu'il a laissé se dissiper la transformation, Adrien s'est remis à trembler. Blotti entre une cheminée et un mur coupe-feu, il essaie tant bien que mal d'avaler un mélange de fruits secs et de noix, sans grand succès.

L'esprit, en apparence imperturbable, continue à mâcher son camembert, assis un peu plus loin sur un parapet – vu l'état actuel de son porteur et les circonstances, c'est à lui de faire le guet.

« Pas directement, non », articule-t-il à travers une nouvelle bouchée. « Elle ne peut pas les guérir, en tout cas – crois-moi, il n'y a plus rien à guérir. Mais elle pourrait les détruire comme n'importe qui d'autre, je suppose. »

 _Autrement dit, avec grande difficulté et sans garantie que les dommages soient efficaces_ , ils le savent tous les deux.

Adrien frissonne.

« Alors c'est à moi qu'il revient d'agir. » Il a déjà pu constater le potentiel de son propre pouvoir.

Plagg se force à simplement hocher la tête et à ignorer la détresse dans la voix du garçon, le poids de la terrible responsabilité qui vient de s'ajouter à ses épaules déjà bien trop chargées.

 _Il commence à comprendre la véritable raison d'être de son Miraculous._

Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais ça n'en est pas moins un moment difficile à passer – et ce, pour chaque Chat que le kwami ait connu et qui ait vécu assez longtemps pour qu'une crise de cette catégorie ne survienne.

Un long moment de silence s'écoule. L'esprit commence à penser que son humain ne posera pas la question qui le taraude – beaucoup ne le font pas sur le coup, après tout. Plusieurs ne le font jamais.

Mais pas celui-là, on dirait.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment, Plagg?_ »

« Tu le sais déjà. » Sa réponse habituelle, peu importe le véritable niveau de compréhension du Chat impliqué. Dans ce cas-ci, cependant, c'est la plus pure vérité.

Adrien se tait, réfléchit, fronce les sourcils. « La Destruction… ce n'est pas qu'un titre. Pas seulement une description des pouvoirs du Miraculous. Tu m'as déjà dit que ton pouvoir me protégeait des effets néfastes du Cataclysme… C'est ce que tu fais, pas vrai? Toi – le Chat Noir – est une sorte de rempart contre ces choses… les horreurs contre lesquelles personne d'autre ne peut quoi que ce soit.

Le Chat Noir est le dernier recours, celui qui intervient quand il n'y a pas d'autre option. Et le zombisme… » Il déglutit péniblement. « Le zombisme, ça ne pardonne pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est détruire les victimes et espérer ne pas en oublier une quelque part. »

Plagg hoche sombrement la tête. « Et ça, ça relève de notre domaine », conclut-il. « Il va bientôt falloir s'y mettre, d'ailleurs. Ce genre de saleté se répand vite. » Ébahi par son sérieux inhabituel, Adrien le fixe du regard.

« Et tu ne t'en plains pas? »

Le kwami soupire. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me plaindrais? _C'est mon boulot_. Rien à voir avec tes petites aventures avec Ladybug; là, c'est du sérieux, pour une fois. »

« Du _sérieux_? » Son humain est bouche bée, incrédule – et indigné. « Es-tu en train de dire que le combat contre Papillon n'a pas d'importance?! »

Cette fois, Plagg lève les yeux au ciel. Ce Chat-là est peut-être intelligent, mais ce qu'il peut être bête parfois!

« Bien sûr que non. Il en a après les Miraculous : il faut bien riposter. Et il n'a aucun droit d'être un porteur après avoir perverti sa mission comme il l'a fait. Mais franchement, les problèmes qu'il cause sont plutôt du ressort de Ladybug. Nos talents seraient mieux utilisés ailleurs. »

« Tu es en train de dire – » Avant qu'Adrien ne puisse aller plus loin, l'esprit lui coupe la parole.

« Que contrairement à Ladybug, Chat Noir est mal équipé pour se battre contre Papillon – tout comme _elle_ est mal équipée pour répondre à une épidémie de zombisme. Chaque Miraculous a sa spécialité, Adrien. Cette fois, c'est à _nous_ de jouer. »

Après une courte hésitation, le garçon hoche la tête, une nouvelle lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Il ne tremble plus.

Plagg s'autorise un sourire en coin et incline la tête lui aussi, solennellement. Pas besoin d'une réponse plus articulée : ils se comprennent, tous les deux. Adrien ne cédera pas sous la pression; le Chat Noir remplira sa mission. Plus qu'une simple acceptation de la situation, c'est en quelque sorte aussi un serment, le renouvellement du pacte passé lorsque le Miraculous du Chat est tombé entre les mains d'Adrien; pour le kwami, il s'agit probablement d'un moment encore plus important que ce dernier, car cette fois, son humain comprend réellement ce dans quoi il accepte de se lancer… et il endosse pleinement son rôle.

Pleinement, mais pas aveuglément. Adrien a remballé son sac et semble presque prêt à partir, mais une question lui brûle encore les lèvres.

« Plagg? »

« Mmmh? »

« Est-ce que le pouvoir du Miraculous me protégera du zombisme si j'y suis exposé? »

Momentanément et bien malgré lui, le kwami se raidit.

« Non », assène-t-il sèchement, « alors ne t'avises pas de te laisser mordre. » Le garçon, rabroué, baisse les yeux.

Puis il poursuit d'une voix faible mais insistante. « Compris. Mais même si je fais attention, ça reste une possibilité, tu sais. Et Chat Noir… »

« Tu as peur de devenir une sorte de super-zombie? »

Adrien acquiesce sans lever les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne laisserons jamais aller les choses aussi loin. »

Alerté autant par son ton que par ses propos, son humain relève la tête brusquement.

« Que veux-tu dire? » Plagg grimace. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'en révéler autant – dans toute son existence, il peut compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il a été obligé de le faire – mais si cela peut rassurer son jeune ami…

« Tu portes le Miraculous de la _Destruction_ , Adrien. Et la transformation en zombie n'est pas instantanée, tu sais… » Il attend une puis deux secondes, histoire de voir si le garçon tirera des conclusions lui-même. Il n'est pas déçu.

« _Cataclysme_ », souffle Adrien d'une voix blanche, l'air un peu nauséeux. Tu veux dire que je pourrais… L'utiliser sur moi-même, pour détruire le virus avant qu'il ne se propage? »

Plagg hésite. _En voilà une qu'il n'a jamais entendue!_

« Je ne sais pas – ça n'a jamais été tenté. Peut-être, si tu réagis immédiatement et que l'infection est encore très localisée… » Mais franchement, il est dubitatif. Adrien ne peut pas le savoir, évidemment, mais utilisé sur un être vivant, Cataclysme cause des niveaux d'agonie qui à eux seuls suffiraient à tuer. Et une opération d'une telle précision demanderait une grande concentration de la part de Chat Noir… Utilisé sur lui-même, il perdrait inévitablement le contrôle de son pouvoir et serait consumé.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu par – _oh_. »

 _Oui, oh_. Plagg confirme d'un sourire triste.

« C'est… c'est déjà arrivé? »

Le kwami frissonne. « A cause d'une infection de zombisme? Une fois. Ma porteuse… Elle s'était fait mordre, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire… Alors elle a retourné le Cataclysme contre elle-même. »

Le garçon déglutit péniblement. Sans doute espère-t-il avoir le courage d'en faire autant, s'il se retrouve un jour dans la même position. « Et les autres fois? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? »

Adrien acquiesce.

« Tu l'auras voulu. Parfois, mes porteurs se retrouvent dans une position où les seules options disponibles sont pires que la mort… la plupart agissent en conséquence. Fin de l'histoire. Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord? Et nous avons du travail à faire. »

Le garçon hésite, mais finit par hocher la tête. Plagg croise les doigts pour qu'il ne remette jamais le sujet sur le tapis. Pour qu'il ne réalise jamais combien de ses prédécesseurs ont subi cette fin tragique… ni quelle proportion d'entre eux ne s'en sont pas remis à un Cataclysme fatal de leur plein gré.

« Plagg, _transforme-moi_! »

* * *

Le truc pour se débarrasser efficacement de zombies quand on est Chat Noir, le jeune héros réalise très vite, c'est d'en assembler une horde très compacte, puis de lâcher un Cataclysme dans le tas – comme son pouvoir ne se propage qu'entre objets en contact direct les uns avec les autres, cette proximité entre les morts-vivants est essentielle.

(Il a aussi essayé d'utiliser le Cataclysme sur le sol et de le faire passer dans les zombies par les jambes, bien entendu. Le problème avec cette tactique, c'est que la terre absorbe inévitablement une grande partie de l'énergie, et du coup, il n'arrive pas toujours à couvrir une aire assez importante pour que cela fonctionne très bien.)

Évidemment, en travaillant de cette manière, il doit se détransformer très souvent; Plagg tombe à court de fromage presque aussitôt.

Assis sur le palier d'un escalier de secours, tremblant de fatigue, Adrien jure en trouvant le sac de camembert vide. Ils sont dans un quartier résidentiel; il n'y a pas un commerce à proximité, et tout est fermé à cette heure de toute manière. Le regard qu'il jette à son kwami fait pitié à voir, vraiment.

« Relaxe, gamin. Il y a toujours une solution. »

Il y a des bennes à ordures plutôt pleines juste un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. « Ne t'avise pas de penser que je suis prêt à faire ça en permanence, quand-même. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Plagg plonge dans les déchets, laissant derrière lui un Adrien bouche bée.

Quand il revient, le garçon ne s'est toujours pas remis.

« _Quoi_? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tous mes porteurs ont toujours eu accès à quelque chose d'aussi raffiné que du camembert, tout de même? » Il renifle dédaigneusement. « Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir manger quasiment n'importe quoi en cas de nécessité, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est agréable. On y retourne? »

Adrien s'étouffe sur sa salive, les yeux toujours ronds comme des billes.

« … D'-d'accord. _Plagg, transforme-moi_! »

* * *

Au petit matin, l'armée entre en ville, dressant lentement mais sûrement un périmètre sécuritaire qu'elle travaille ensuite à faire croître. En coordonnant avec les soldats et la police, Chat Noir arrive à rassembler et détruire encore davantage de zombies… Jusqu'à ce que, peu après l'aube, l'Officier Raincomprix le prenne à l'écart, l'attrapant par un bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser pour nourrir son kwami.

« Chat Noir. »

« Monsieur? » Le jeune héros, épuisé, tient à peine debout.

« Tout est sous contrôle ici, jeune homme. Prenez une pause. Allez manger un morceau, reposez-vous. La fatigue est source d'erreurs, et c'est une chose que personne ne peut se permettre dans les circonstances actuelles. Je ne veux pas vous revoir sur le terrain avant midi au plus tôt. » Le policier, qui a organisé l'évacuation des civils une bonne partie de la nuit, a lui-même l'air au bout du rouleau; Chat Noir doute qu'il soit encore présent lorsque sonnera midi.

Sans répondre verbalement, il hoche la tête – en travaillant avec les soldats et policiers, cette nuit, il a beaucoup eu à crier, et sa gorge est douloureuse.

M. Raincomprix le fixe un instant de plus pour s'assurer que son message a bien passé, puis relâche son bras; aussitôt, Chat Noir vacille.

Instantanément, la main du policier est de retour sur son bras.

« Ça va? »

« Je… oui. » Une faible quinte de toux. « Je devrais y aller. » Cette fois, Chat Noir parvient à s'éloigner sans tituber.

* * *

Le soleil du matin trouve Adrien recroquevillé sur un toit à la limite du campus universitaire, plus inconscient qu'endormi, Plagg roulé en boule contre son cou. Dans leur état, on pourrait croire qu'une bombe ne suffirait pas à les réveiller.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un hurlement retentit non loin, le jeune homme est debout en une fraction de seconde, en mouvement avant même d'être complètement conscient. _Qu'est-ce que…?_

Là, en bas dans la rue, Alya Césaire pivote avec un cri d'effort et, tout son poids derrière le mouvement, assène un coup de couvercle de poubelle (en métal, le couvercle!) à l'un des deux éboueurs zombies qui lui bloquent le chemin. La créature est projetée en arrière à une distance plus que respectable, considérant sa taille et son poids probable; l'étudiante en journalisme profite de l'instant pour lancer son arme improvisée sur l'autre zombie et s'enfuir en courant.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi!_ » Il a peut-être eu droit à une heure et demie de sommeil au maximum et il est encore épuisé, mais pas au point de laisser une amie en danger.

Dans la rue, les deux zombies se sont relevés et lancés à la poursuite d'Alya, qui est cependant trop rapide pour eux : elle a déjà tourné le coin lorsque Chat Noir leur tombe dessus.

* * *

Aussitôt les deux éboueurs réduits en poussière, le jeune héros se hisse sur une corniche inaccessible, laisse se dissiper sa transformation et tend à son kwami une barre énergétique récupérée un peu plus tôt au centre d'opérations temporaire de l'armée.

« Fais vite », intime-t-il à Plagg. Il aurait préféré se lancer à la poursuite d'Alya tout de suite, mais sans Cataclysme à disposition et sachant qu'il aurait été forcé de la laisser au bout de quelques minutes pour se détransformer de toute manière, permettre à son kwami de reprendre des forces d'abord lui a semblé plus sage.

Il ne peut qu'espérer qu'elle n'ira pas se mettre dans le pétrin pendant ces quelques minutes… Mais la connaissant, c'est assez peu probable. _Et pourquoi diable a-t-elle pris le chemin de l'université? Le périmètre sécurisé, c'est dans l'autre direction!_

* * *

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser filer Alya, admet Chat Noir en son for intérieur quelques instants plus tard. _Où est-elle passée?_

Quelque part sur le campus, probablement, mais il a beau avoir le nez fin, il n'est pas un chien de piste : impossible de retrouver sa trace.

 _Pas à l'odeur, en tout cas_.

Les fausses oreilles de chat perchées sur son crâne pivotent d'elles-mêmes – depuis le bâtiment de la bibliothèque tout proche, dont plusieurs fenêtres sont entrouvertes, un claquement métallique lui parvient. On dirait une porte de secours qui se referme.

 _Alya, ou un zombie?_ L'alerte a été lancée il y a des heures maintenant : aucune personne sensée ne se sera pointée à l'école ce matin.

Mais qu'irait faire son ancienne camarade de classe à la bibliothèque en pleine invasion zombie? Chercher des informations sur le zombisme? C'est vrai que les réseaux – autant internet que le téléphone – ne fonctionnent pas très bien, voire pas du tout depuis des heures, avec tous ces Parisiens paniqués qui tentent de communiquer avec leurs proches et vice versa (sans parler du fait que, d'après ce qu'il a entendu de la part des soldats, il y aurait eu du sabotage d'impliqué), mais c'est tout de même terriblement dangereux…

Ce qui n'a jamais arrêté Alya, Chat Noir ne le sait que trop bien. Et puis, elle a peut-être un point : s'il y a bien un endroit qui risque de contenir des informations inédites sur un tel sujet, c'est sans aucun doute une bibliothèque universitaire comme celle-ci, avec ses imposantes archives de documents rares.

Et si ce n'est pas elle… cela fera toujours un mort-vivant de moins.

Des cris soudains, deux voix que le jeune héros reconnait instantanément.

Alya et… _Marinette_?!

Chat Noir s'élance.


End file.
